


Crowned

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Nohr | Conquest Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Time to move forward.
Kudos: 7
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Crowned

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'are you ready?'

"Are you ready?" Sakura asked her softly.

Hinoka nodded that she was, but it wasn't true. She was never supposed to be the one taking Hoshido's throne. It should always have been Ryoma. His death still felt unreal and though she wouldn't admit it, she still waited for him to slide open a door and march in to command the room like he always had.

She was not ready. Nothing could ever have prepared her for this. But she would have to do it anyway. Hoshido needed her. Sakura needed her...

Peace needed her.

And so she would be queen.


End file.
